


Silent and Starving

by flammablehat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/M, Light Bondage, Team Gluttony, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana loves her husband.  She simply wants to love herself as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent and Starving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summerpornathon '12, challenge 1. Title taken from Pablo Neruda's "Sonnet XI"

Morgana has a morning routine. She brushes her hair and her teeth, washes her face over her ivory pedestal sink. She sits on a cushioned stool to slip on her stockings, making certain to keep the seam straight, then draws on her panty girdle and closes her brassiere. After that, she chooses her dress and shoes.

Today she wears periwinkle, a blue so delicate it almost blends in with the wallpaper. Modest black pumps complete the ensemble, but she isn’t finished until she pinks her lips and cheeks, tying her hair back with a light blue ribbon.

+

“Darling, the Penns just rang. Are we available for dinner tomorrow evening?” Morgana raps on the door of Merlin’s study, hoping not to startle him. Bent over his desk, muttering to himself, he doesn’t appear to have heard her at all. “Merlin?” she says. He jerks, his soldering iron tumbling from his hand only to freeze an inch from the floor. He glances around, sheepish.

“Sorry,” he says, iron floating back to his palm. “I know how you hate singe marks on the carpet.”

Morgana feels her brow dip, but she smiles. “Dinner with the Penns tomorrow?”

“Oh, yes,” Merlin says, waving her away. “That’s fine, we’ll have them over here, shall we?”

Morgana entertains the ungracious impulse to protest — they’d hosted last time, after all — but Merlin has already turned back to his work.

+

Later in the evening, Merlin sets down his drink and book to smile at her. “My lovely bell.”

Morgana smiles back from the kitchen door, stripping off her dishwashing gloves. When he beckons she perches on the arm of his chair, accepting a small kiss, and another. He takes her hand when she begins to unbutton his shirt. “Let’s go to bed?”

Morgana enjoys him on top of her, inside her — she does. She likes his body and his sweetness and the pinch of his eyes when he spends.

It’s a shame she so often goes to sleep frustrated.

+

“Morgana, how are you?” Gwen embraces her in the hall while Arthur and Merlin shake hands. Morgana had opted for her rose dress and pink ribbon tonight. Gwen looks lovely in a startling goldenrod number with cap sleeves.

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” Arthur says, noticing Morgana’s admiration. Gwen rolls her eyes but Merlin agrees, and Morgana proclaims her gorgeous, far too good for her brother.

After dinner, in the sitting room, Gwen asks after her magic.

“It’s...fine,” Morgana says, smoothing her dress.

“You haven’t used it, have you?”

“Merlin doesn’t approve. He worries.”

“Arthur didn’t approve of my tinkering at first, either.”

“What did you do?” Morgana asks.

Gwen looks at her like she doesn’t quite understand the question. “I did it anyway.”

It takes a moment, but then, _oh_.

What a novel thought.

+

The routine starts the same. Hair, teeth, face. Stockings and brassiere. Then Morgana pauses.

She chooses a thin girdle that lets her attach her garters, but forgoes the panties. After that it’s the emerald dress, the red pumps.

Her lipstick is crimson. She leaves her cheeks pale, her hair loose. She wraps a handful of ribbons around her palm.

+

Merlin jumps when Morgana runs her fingers through his hair. “Darling?”

“Shh.” Morgana leans down and kisses him. After a long moment he tries to gently push her away. So she bites his lip, startling him into opening his mouth. He tastes warm and floral, like his favorite tea.

“Morgana, what?” Merlin gasps when she finally pulls back. She shows him the rainbow stack of ribbons in her hand, and he looks even more confused until they leap to his arms, coiling around his wrists, tugging him out of his chair and onto his desk. “Morgana!” he yelps when she tugs open his trouser placket.

She uses her mouth, because he’s never let her before. It makes him stiffen so fast she resolves to finish him like that one day, just to see what it’s like. Not tonight.

Tonight she climbs over his hips and sits on his prick. The genuine _shock_ on his face makes her laugh. The only hiccup happens after about five minutes of hard riding: when he shouts, arching beneath her. She’d come close — just not that close.

So she sits in his chair, ties his arms to its legs with her ribbons, and keeps his head under her skirt until he finishes her with his tongue. Twice.

+

“How are things?” Gwen asks over the phone. Morgana smiles to herself, hair coiling about her shoulders.

“As they should be.”


End file.
